Holy
by Dona Peppa Yaoi
Summary: Ele amou um homem sagrado pelo Rei e por isso lançado em maldição. Mas, a ausência seria mesmo capaz de separá -los? U.A. SongFic The Lady of Shallot e romance inspirado em poema homônimo. SHAKA x MU. YAOI AGST/ COMPLETA
1. A Primeira Parte

Disclaimers: Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem, apesar de tê-los todas as noites em meus

_**Disclaimers:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem, apesar de tê-los todas as noites em meus sonhos. São propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation._

_**NOTA:**__ Esta é uma história de conteúdo __**YAOI**__ (amor entre duas pessoas do sexo masculino) com início de __**lemon**__, e se você não gosta, não leia só pelo "bel prazer" de criticar. Consulte meu perfil e lá encontrará uma lista de maravilhosas ficwritters hétero e as prestigie, por favor._

**ATENÇÃO, TEXTO ADULTO e IMPRÓPRIO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS.**

_Dedico esta fic ao Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka e à Aninha da comunidade Saint Seiya 4 Girls, grande responsável por eu passar a amar este personagem._

SongFic: The Lady Of Shalott- Loreena Mackennitt.

Conheça a canção no Youtube: .com/watch?v=IyaRAu0s0Eg

**..::* HOLY *::..**

_**PRÓLOGO**_

"_On either side of the river lie_

_Long fields of barley and of rye,_

_That clothe the wold and meet the sky;_

_And thro' the field the road run by_

_To many-towered Camelot;_

_And up and down the people go,_

_Gazing where the lilies flow_

_Round an island there below,_

_The island of Shalott"_

Já não suportava mais a dor incômoda nos dedos delicados, mas obrigava-se a continuar bordando. Era um presente. Uma interminável confecção a alguém que talvez jamais veria novamente. Ao término de cada ponto com a agulha torta e desgastada, levava instintivamente um dos dedos aos lábios como se a saliva tivesse o poder de aliviar o incômodo. Suspirava. A fazenda extremamente longa coloria-se em formas simétricas e vibrantes. Cresciam em cor e alegria enquanto o coração dele esvaía-se em esperança. Se é que ainda havia algum vestígio de dela em seu interior... Desde que recebera a maldição e fora trancado naquela torre alta e silenciosa, o jovem artesão não mais saiu da frente do Espelho de Cristal Azul. Assistir àquelas imagens do mundo exterior refletidas no artefato era sua constante atividade. E simultaneamente, bordar de maneira fiel algumas das cenas que via para adornar a grande peça de seda.

Era como ocupava seu tempo de espera. A espera por algo que não sabia se viria... ou se ao menos ainda existia. Se houvesse a oportunidade de um desejo, um único sequer, o seu seria o de vê-lo novamente. Nem que fosse pela última vez.

Porém, seu trágico destino o impedia de olhar o reino diretamente pela janela. Estava condenado a contemplá-lo apenas através do Espelho mágico, sua única e triste porta para o mundo.

A maldição lançada sobre si fora cruel. O feitiço só findaria com sua morte, como declarara o Sacerdote do Demônio a quem fora enviado. Talvez ele preferisse mesmo esta sentença. A morte lhe seria mais leal que a esperança. Ele pecara... foram as palavras do rei, e agora pagava.

**.::X::..**

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém AGST e VIOLÊNCIA.

_**A Primeira Parte**_

Em épocas de respeitado fidalgo e erudito artesão condecorado Sir, Mu como era chamado, enamorara-se de um precioso monge de seu senhor. Shaka, o jovem considerado sagrado pelo rei, também enamorou-se dele e breves dias de deleite e sublime paixão se estendiam na vida dos dois jovens. Mesmo encontrando-se em segredo e sob o constante receio de serem pegos, o laço de amor tênue, mas tão resistente quanto diamante perdurava. Era um relacionamento proibido, como tantos outros que a lei subversiva daquele reino restringia.

"_Willows whiten, aspens quiver,_

_Little breezes dusk and shiver_

_Thro' the wave that runs for ever_

_By the island in the river_

_Flowing down to Camelot._

_Four grey walls, and four grey towers,_

_Overlook a space of flowers,_

_And the silent isle embowers_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

"Shaka…" – o jovem de corpo alvo, em pé a sua frente e iluminado apenas por fracos feixes de luz, chamou-o ternamente.

"Digas, meu Senhor..."- o louro esticou a mão e alisou uma mecha do cabelo dele. Mu fez uma expressão de estranheza, mas disse espirituoso:

"Ora, não me chames de senhor! Não estás diante de teu rei!" – Shaka sorriu.

"Desculpe-me, fora uma forma de referir a ti em respeito, Sir Mu."

"Mesmo assim... dispenso este tratamento formal e... bem, prefiro outro... se é que me entendes..." – o jovem fidalgo sorriu de forma levemente insinuante. Shaka retribuiu-lhe sorrindo mais ainda e se aproximando até encostar-se ao seu abdome. Mu continuou, enlaçando seus braços ao pescoço louro.

"Mas, diga-me Shaka. Andei curioso... Se hoje não estivestes estudando para abade, o que serias?"- Shaka nem precisou pensar.

"Sir, assim como tu. Mas, não espero fazer as coisas belas que faz... Não me dou a artesão. Desejaria ser apenas Sir. Talvez lutar...".

"Ora, não que isso seja difícil. Até mesmo eu, que sou estrangeiro, mas radicado, fui condecorado pela coroa..." – comentou naturalmente modesto. Então, ficou uns instantes observando seu amado com uma feição de quem prestava atenção em algo. Shaka sentiu-se levemente incomodado.

"O que há?"

"Nada." – sorriu.- "Estou imaginando-te Sir... Saberias, por acaso desembainhar uma espada?" – Shaka respirou fundo e aproximou-se do ouvido dele com um risinho.

"Bem... sei embainhar... se é que me entendes..." – o louro riu da frase dúbia que usou propositalmente, como Mu fizera anteriormente. Adorava provocá-lo.

"Seu herege!" - o jovem Sir beliscou-o de leve e o abraçou.

"Tu és o culpado. Sabes disso...".

Mil pensamentos passaram pela mente do jovem Mu. Era tão feliz na presença de Shaka... Apaixonou-se por ele no exato dia em que fora condecorado Sir pela até então Rainha Saori, derrubada do trono pelo atual Rei Hades. Shaka estava presente na cerimônia. Ele havia sido comprado da índia por Hades e trazido ao país. O proprietário de Shaka o apoiou a entrar para o mosteiro a fim de tornar-se intocável a qualquer outro ser, senão ele. Em pouco tempo, o homem conseguira dar golpe na coroa e tornou-se o Senhor mor daquelas terras.

Em seus estudos eclesiásticos, o indiano aprendeu a amar Deus, mas não ao seu senhor. Servia-o por obrigação e temor, e sua verdadeira alegria estava em consolar-se nos braços do doce Mu. Não tinha receio do pecado. Não com ele, o homem por quem se apaixonara secretamente tempo depois de Mu tornar-se honorário e declarar-se a ele sem querer no confessionário da catedral. Rei Hades em suas atitudes adventícias baniu o bispo vigente e lhe pôs, ainda monge como responsável pela catedral. Mesmo em formação pelo mosteiro, Shaka já rezava missas e confessava. A lenda dizia que Rei Hades era o único regente da época capaz de sobrepor-se à igreja, tamanho seu poder.

Na ocasião, Mu que não se atinha da condição ausente do bispo, temendo castigo de Deus foi à igreja confessar seu amor por um certo jovem religioso. "Receio que eu esteja apaixonado pelo novo frade da abadia, bispo... Peco pelo padre Shaka...", relatava. Eis que estava o próprio atrás do confessionário.

Era destino. Pensava isso agora em seu quarto, enlaçado aos braços do louro. E se acreditava ser destino, porque a demora em serem finalmente felizes? Um sentimento angustiante tomou-lhe conta. Por que Shaka não era livre? O temor então, arrebatou-lhe de vez.

"Shaka…" – um murmúrio e deixara-se cair de seus braços. Expressão de amargura e lágrima furtaram-se dos olhos claros.

"O que sentes, meu nobre Mu?" – abraçou-lhe em repentina preocupação. Uma mão afagava-lhe os fios lavanda, enquanto a outra tentava absorver-lhe a lágrima.

"Algo torturas meu coração sem que eu saiba exatamente o que és... Sinto que jamais devo abstrair-me de tua presença!" – e elucidou sua frase com um ato físico desesperado, agarrando os braços de seu jovem monge com força.

"Tenhas calma, amado... Nada irás separar-me de ti. Tu és meu destino, assim como sou teu... Uma vez me disseste isto..." – Abraçou-o tão forte quanto ele. Mu respirou fundo.

Lentamente, subiu à sua ampla cama sem desgarrar das mãos de seu santo. Shaka acompanhou-o sentando na beirada do leito e cobrindo-lhe com as finas mantas de linho. Afastou os fios rosados que teimavam em cair-lhe sobre os olhos e notou o brilho triste neles. Um brilho fraco, mas potente o suficiente para atravessar-lhe o peito e comovê-lo. Aproximou-se com zelo, do belo rosto de Mu.

"Mu, eu..." – o sussurro calou-se com os lábios carentes de ambos tocando-se levemente. Lábios que passaram a se mover mutuamente delicados e sem pressa. A língua macia do religioso deliciando-se à boca tépida de seu amante. Durante aquele pequeno prazer, Shaka comprimiu os olhos em agonia ao conseguir sentir entre o beijo a respiração tensa e ainda melancólica de Mu. O que ele poderia fazer para extrair-lhe aquele medo, aquele sofrimento iminente que o assolava? Por que Mu de repente se sentia assim? Se pudesse tê-lo de vez, assumi-lo e ser feliz... Mas, Shaka era um homem precioso ao Rei e sabia que o era. Estava atado em sua condição de propriedade real e religiosa.

Separou os padecidos lábios, tomou sua face com as duas mãos e fixou-se nos olhos esverdeados transferindo-lhe segurança.

"És apenas um pressentimento ruim. Eu tenho um plano, Mu... Inclui fuga, não há como serdes de outra maneira. Vosso Senhor certamente usará a espada como sentença e não devemos encerrar-nos aqui..." – fez uma pausa.- "Estarei junto a ti, prometo..." – e tocou-lhe a testa com os lábios.

"E eu confiarei... com toda minha alma, querido Shaka..." – sussurrou aninhando-se ao peito dourado do monge.

Shaka olhou para o horizonte através da janela e suspirou resignado, mas confiante de que iriam conseguir. Em seguida beijou-lhe o cabelo perfumado de alfazema.

"Only reapers, reaping early,

In among the bearded barley

Hear a song that echoes cheerly

From the river winding clearly

Down to tower'd Camelot;

And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers "'tis the fairy

The Lady of Shalott."

E este quase fora de fato, o último dia em que os jovens amantes se possuíram plenamente. Encontros em segredo para um homem recém nomeado Sacerdote Real era cada vez mais difícil, mas Shaka tentava violar as ordens do Rei mesmo sabendo que era escoltado o tempo todo. Tinha plena certeza que lograva seu protetor, não o fazendo desconfiar nem da existência de Sir Mu. Porém, ele ignorava a presença de outros sentinelas informantes, que não se mostravam a ele.

Certa noite, o Rei reclamou o comparecimento de Shaka em seu palácio, mas ele não se fez presente. Não havia celibato com seu senhor, já que era tomado como seu domínio em um acordo forçado com a igreja. O novo abade já não suportava viver em inconstância com seu amado para servir e sofrer nas mãos de Vossa Majestade, portanto tinha pressa. E aquele dia fora o único possível de encontrar-se com Sir Mu e traçar o plano de fuga. Shaka até pretendia atender ao rei mais tarde, mas demorou-se ao permanecer com o rapaz aos fundos do templo eclesial.

O átrio em que se encontravam era bastante pequeno em relação à igreja. Era um anexo no último cômodo da abadia, dividido do resto do templo por uma pesada porta de madeira maciça e provido apenas de uma grande mesa de mesmo material com dois bancos largos de cada lado. Havia uma estante de livros em um canto e não possuía janelas, apenas uma outra pequena porta.

Shaka e Mu sentavam-se ao mesmo banco, observando os pergaminhos sobre a mesa iluminados por meia-dúzia de castiçais de prata. O louro rabiscava qualquer coisa neles, enquanto o jovem Sir de face apoiada no punho e com o cotovelo sobre o tampo da mesa observava-o encantado. Via no amado um homem inteligente, altivo, muito além de um santo. Deleitava seus olhos no torso nu e dourado de Shaka, no tórax definido que sempre levava um pesado crucifixo de ouro e rubis. Também, ria da feição séria e concentrada dele, tão bela e pintada pela luz alaranjada das velas.

"Sir..." – sussurrou Mu, quase num sopro.

"Como?" – questionou Shaka, olhando para o lado.

"Desde que me disseste que querias ser um Sir o imagino assim...".

Shaka balançou sutilmente a cabeça achando graça e voltou seus olhos aos pergaminhos.

"Vais imaginando... Serei melhor que tu."

"E eu não duvido." - respondeu amável, estendendo uma mão lentamente até ele.

Mu não segurava sua ânsia em tocá-lo, passear seus dedos na pele macia o tempo todo. Vez ou outra, o clérigo tocava as mãos carinhosas que percorriam suavemente seu braço. Aproveitando a presença daquela mão loura, Mu estendia o carinho com seus lábios, beijando cada dedo que cobria seus próprios. Mal lembrava-se de prestar atenção às instruções do plano e brincava com as longas madeixas cor de ouro. Sentia seu perfume e extasiava-se apenas com o simples gesto de Shaka roçar uma coxa na sua sem querer. O rapaz só queria tocá-lo e o fazia com grande carinho e leveza. Era inevitável o sorriso, o olhar perdido na face encantadora iluminada pelas chamas sibilantes.

O clérigo bem que tentava resistir aos toques de Mu, apenas para provocá-lo. Mantinha-se impassível, fazendo força sobre-humana para não demonstrar o quanto estava lhe afetando. Permanecia sério, apenas olhando-o de soslaio até onde seu amado chegaria. Ele passava as unhas suavemente por todo o corpo do louro. Acariciava seus cabelos e Shaka tentava raciocinar qualquer detalhe do plano no pergaminho para se conter.

Mu era tão delicado... e o rapaz impressionava-se com seu rosto angelical. Sem suas roupas de Nobre Fidalgo, coberto apenas por uma túnica clara e sandálias, poderia deixar pairar a dúvida de que se aquele tratava-se mesmo de um homem. Divertia-se com esta sutil androgenia, pois era sim um homem. Seu homem. O dedicado e gentil Sir Mu.

Então, da última vez que Shaka tentou demonstrar-se indiferente àqueles deleitáveis toques, não pôde mais. Virou totalmente o rosto para o jovem Mu e em um movimento rápido e ansioso tomou-lhe os lábios, sedento. Tentava sanar seu desejo dando cada vez mais intensidade ao beijo. Suas mãos agarravam os cabelos do amado tão firmemente que lhe arrancava, não fios, mas curtos suspiros entre seus lábios. Mu o abraçava e tentava deslizar as mãos pelas costas nuas. Esforçava-se em controlar seus movimentos que os arquejos causados pelo outro impediam-no de executar.

Quando finalmente cumpriu o trajeto das mãos para a cintura do clérigo, o rapaz percorreu o cós da calça de algodão com o polegar entre a pele do abdome e o tecido. Seguiu assim lentamente até a parte da frente da calça causando um leve tremor na região. Este toque sutil arrancou de Shaka um suspiro mais forte e o fez querer deitar Mu ao banco.

O louro descolou os lábios da boca doce do amado e desceu com eles em carinhos suaves por toda a extensão do peito alvo; em que aproveitava ao mesmo tempo para despi-lo da túnica. Então, parou por uns instantes observando o rosto exótico de Mu deitado à sua frente. Os delicados e expressivos olhos pareciam mareados, mas os lábios eram curvados sutilmente em um sorriso. Estavam rubros e úmidos. Shaka acariciou-os com as pontas dos dedos.

"É isto, querido Mu..." – sussurrou aproximando sua boca do ouvido dele – "Quero tê-lo todos os dias e para todo o... sempre. E o terei..."

Mu olhou-o com ternura e trouxe a mão de seu louro de volta aos seus lábios. Fechou os olhos para sentir seu aroma e inspirou profundamente; mais como um suspiro de conforto do que de desejo.

"Falta pouco..."- sussurrou em resposta. A partir daquele dia tudo mudaria. Era um fio de esperança que o invadira e acreditava que mereciam uma chance. Logo.

Shaka desceu novamente seus lábios à pele macia de Mu. Com carinho e desejo, concentrou sua língua quente em um dos pequenos mamilos e o estimulou sugando-o de leve e com pequenos movimentos circulares que fizeram o rapaz arrepiar-se, gemer baixinho e arquear as costas para trás. Enquanto explorava o tórax delicado, que era riscado sutilmente pelo passeio do crucifixo de ouro pendurado em seu próprio pescoço, o louro sentia a respiração forte e a ereção dele já pressionando contra a sua. Pensou que o outro pudesse ter pressa e isso o deixava mais incitado a continuar dando-lhe prazer. Com uma das mãos alcançou o _fecho è-clair_ da calça curta que o amante usava sob a túnica e abriu-a. Inseriu a mão forte e em movimentos lentos, mas firmes e ritmados massageou a região sensível e túrgida de Mu que acompanhou-os imediatamente oscilando os quadris.

Via-o arfar enquanto sentia as mãos trêmulas dele tentando tocar-lhe. Em descontrole inebriante, o jovem Sir apenas conseguia enroscar seus dedos nos fios longos e claros de Shaka e mordia o lábio inferior a cada investida mais intensa em seu baixo ventre. Parecia mergulhado em êxtase pelas sensações de prazer e esquecia o mundo em redor. Ali existia apenas para Shaka e seus gestos lascivos e apaixonantes. E o clérigo por sua vez, se excitava a cada suspiro, a cada reação débil que causava em seu amado.

Com um braço livre, o louro ergueu-lhe pelas costas e beijou-lhe tão calorosamente que eram inevitáveis as respirações efusivas.

"Sha...ka..." – murmurava o jovem, enquanto o ar escapava de seus pulmões. O outro invadia com sua língua a boca de um Mu totalmente entregue, de ereção dolorida e preste a atingir o ápice apenas com o trabalho lascivo de sua mão máscula sob a calça... quando ambos assustaram-se com o estrondo de um arrombamento.

O trinco de cobre pesado da porta rolou pelo chão e de súbito, entraram no cômodo o Conselheiro-chefe e quatro sentinelas. Mu levantou-se sobressaltado tentando fechar a peça da roupa de baixo, dificultada por sua ereção ainda túrgida.

"Reverenciem-nos em nome do Rei!" – a voz do conselheiro retumbou, aparentemente ignorando a cena recém vista. Os outros cercaram o casal e Mu meneou reverência de forma automática e confusa, mas Shaka recusou-se e encarou-os sério, sem ao menos se mover.

"Então, eu não estava enganado. Estás aqui o rapazote que ocupas por demasia o santo protegido do rei!" – aproximou-se e rodeou o jovem, ameaçador. Shaka se interpôs imediatamente entre o homem e Mu, esticando os braços como forma de protegê-lo.

"O problema do rei és comigo, Sir Aiacos. Deixe-o fora disso, és a mim que querem!"

O conselheiro olhou-o com desdém, desembainhou sua espada e ameaçou-o com a ponta encostada ao seu peito.

"Cala-te que de ti cuidaremos no devido momento!" – uma gota de sangue escorreu da pele nua. Sir Aiacos manteve sua posição com a arma enquanto fez um sinal aos guardas, em que rapidamente capturaram Mu.

"Mu! Não!" – em desespero, Shaka precipitou-se em direção ao parceiro num movimento brusco e impensado sobre a lâmina afiada. Ainda encostada ao seu peito, a arma abriu-lhe um corte profundo e Shaka deu um grito curto de dor, curvando-se com as mãos sobre o sangue já vertente.

Em segundos e aproveitando a oportunidade, Aiacos virou propositalmente os círios acesos sobre os pergaminhos e correu acompanhando os guardas que arrastavam Mu para fora.

"Mu..." – a voz do louro saía com dificuldade sob a dor.

"Shaka!" – o jovem chamava com todas as suas forças, principalmente ao ver o fogo alastrando-se pela câmara. O clérigo tentou alcançá-los, passando pela porta arrombada da paróquia e correndo desesperadamente pelo corredor da igreja, mas a dor lancinante do recente ferimento limitou a habilidade de seus movimentos. Chegou com atraso à porta principal que acabara de ser trancada e forçou-a violentamente, em vão. Socou-a, produzindo estrondos secos. Berrou por Mu.

Porém, Shaka viu-se preso. A única saída era exatamente pelo cômodo que agora ardia em chamas. O fogo ultrapassava com velocidade o limite do átrio e já alcançava as tapeçarias do altar. O rapaz combalido deixou-se deslizar de costas pela porta até o chão. O ambiente cada vez mais aquecido o deixava latente, dificultando ainda mais sua respiração. E era inevitável gemer de dor, principalmente quando observava com desespero sua mão inutilmente tentando estancar a hemorragia. Arrancou do pescoço o crucifixo pesado e maciço que em atrito com a região afetada, agravava a ferida. Lançou-o ao lado e quando voltou os olhos deu-se conta do fogo invadindo boa parte da nave, consumindo os bancos e outras estruturas de madeira e tecido.

O louro tentava raciocinar como se salvaria. Afastava com tensão, os incômodos fios de cabelo colados ao suor do rosto, manchando-o de rubro pelas mãos embebidas em sangue. Percebeu que as pontas de seus dedos já perdiam a sensibilidade e ele deveria ser rápido. Deveria levantar-se e tentar se salvar para em seguida ir ao resgate de Mu. E o destino parecia não estar disposto a colaborar.

Enquanto a carruagem se afastava, Mu, o jovem capturado, não desviava os olhos da igreja fumegante. Podia-se assistir através dos vitrais as chamas destruindo o interior do templo, tornando-o uma enorme lanterna noturna. Seu coração apertava-se e lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos vermelhos, fluindo sem cessar.

De repente, devido a grande pressão de calor dentro da nave, alguns vitrais estilhaçaram-se violentamente. Fronte à cena hedionda, Mu sabia que seu Shaka ficara preso no local e desfaleceu-se em desespero sobre as bagagens da carroceria.

**..::oOo::..**

**NOTA2: A igreja católica é citada nesta fic, por ser instituição de grande influência sobre a maioria dos reinos medievais e pós-medievais e não há intenção alguma da autora fazer qualquer tipo de apologia a quebra de celibato ou depreciação a tal religião.**

"_Bem, muito obrigada aos leitores que prestigiam esta minha primeira fic yaoi! Sei que ainda tenho que ganhar muita experiência, mas estou no começo e um dia chego lá! Heheheheh Meu plano era fazer dessa, uma fic One-Shot, mas sempre acabo me estendendo... Então, haverá uma segunda parte, metade das partes a que o poema inspirado já é dividido (ou seja, o original tem 4)._

_Beijos a todos!_

_Lady Loreenah" _


	2. A Segunda Parte

_N/A: Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todas as pessoas que acompanharam a primeira parte desta fic. Espero ter atendido (e ainda atender) às suas expectativas em relação à história e personagens._

_E falando em personagens, como é maravilhoso escrever com Shaka. Eu me surpreendi com este cavaleiro que até pouco tempo atrás não o suportava nem no anime. Incrivelmente conheci suas qualidades graças algumas boas fics e amigas e hoje o elejo facilmente como meu "muso-yaoi". Pretendo ser ficwritter exclusiva de Shaka XD se possível..._

_ Quanto a este capítulo...bem, me pareceu um pouco enjoativo ou estranho no começo, mas espero que gostem do desfecho! Tenham paciência comigo, please... Ainda estou aprendendo hehe_

**A Segunda Parte**

O jovem Sir Mu fora levado à presença do Rei. Havia acabado de voltar a si quando fora jogado violentamente aos pés do monarca. Deslizou sobre o mármore frio, ainda atordoado.

"Um pequeno presente à Vós, Rei Hades" – disse altivo, Sir Aiacos.

O rei aproximou-se mais e ergueu o rosto do rapaz pelo queixo com a ponta do abotinado de veludo. Curvou-se para observá-lo melhor, e o fez por alguns minutos até manifestar-se.

"Ora, mas tratas-se de um garoto... como podes?"- a juventude e a beleza de Mu abalara seu orgulho.- "Eu sou um homem de verdade. E sou rei!" – mesmo diante da inevitável indignação, tentava não demonstrar o brio alterado pela escolha de Shaka. Era em vão. Acreditava ter feito de tudo por aquele noviço, mas agora acabara de conhecer seu rival, anônimo até então. Decepção e ódio já lhe anexavam antes mesmo de estar diante de Mu. O regente o observava flamando o olhar e o jovem tentava fixar o seu em algum lugar, talvez o chão, para não encará-lo.

Hades soltou o queixo do jovem em um movimento brusco com o pé, quase ferindo-o e com as mãos para trás, caminhou lentamente em direção ao Conselheiro-chefe. Encarou-o.

"Onde estás meu santo?" – questionou calmamente.

"Teu abade?" – Sir Aiacos baixou os olhos e dissimulou pesar gesticulando com falsa dramaticidade.- "Oh, majestade... fora terrível! A igreja incendiou-se, Shaka infelizmente ficaste preso e nã..." – o rei estapeou-lhe com tal força que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio e bramiu:

"Mataste meu homem sagrado?" – a ira era nítida em sua voz enquanto agarrava-o pelo colarinho da roupa.- "Que ocasião mais conveniente para a igreja incendiar-se não, maldito?"

"Fora um acidente, senhor... acredites..." – a voz inicialmente arrogante do conselheiro alterou-se temendo ao rei. Mu mantinha-se inerte ao chão, sofrendo a imensa angústia de ouvi-los citar o incêndio da igreja. Não havia como não se lembrar que Shaka estivera de fato preso lá dentro.

"Matem-no"- ordenou aos próprios sentinelas do Conselheiro, lançando-o em sua direção. Um deles imediatamente desarmou Aiacos, subtraindo-lhe a espada.

"Tenhais clemência, meu Senhor! Eu lhe imploro, por favor!"- o monarca não lhe deu ouvidos. Ao contrário do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, Sir Aiacos chegou ao palácio seguro de que seria recompensado por ter matado "o traidor" de seu rei. Mas, o soberbo homem mal teve tempo para argumentar. Fora levado para fora e prensado pelos soldados em um dos pilares do corredor principal. Em instantes, cumprira sua sentença, degolado ironicamente sob a mesma lâmina que hora antes rasgara a pele de Shaka.

Ninguém passava por cima do Rei, isso era fato nas épocas remotas regidas por monarquia, e tão mais se esta fosse de Hades. Já se iniciava pelo fato de ele ter derrubado a verdadeira rainha do trono. Era cruel e suas intenções nunca mostravam-se claras, o que gerava todo tipo de suposição errada como a que teve Sir Aiacos. E na melhor das hipóteses cobrava-lhe o erro com a morte.

Se sobrepor-se a autoridade de Rei Hades era falta condenável de ser endereçado ao mundo dos mortos, tomar o que lhe pertencia era inadmissível. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém em céu ou terra, ousaria tocar o indiano dourado, considerado mais precioso que o ouro pelo rei. Ele que não permitira Shaka nem mesmo ao próprio Deus, violando-lhe o celibato, como então, admitiria a um reles fidalgo estrangeiro, um ser insignificante como Mu colocar suas mãos impuras em seu ser sagrado?

O monarca então, olhou com asco o jovem semi-nu de joelhos no piso de mármore. No grande salão estava presente um bom número de nobres, que passava seu cotidiano no ócio, apenas ocupando seu tempo em frivolidades e ostentações. Cada episódio mínimo ocorrido no palácio era tido como espetáculo. E aquela noite assistiam a sorte do jovem fidalgo estrangeiro.

As passadas sempre lentas e ecoantes de Rei Hades aproximaram-se de Mu, que logo em seguida sentiu-se dolorosamente erguido pelos cabelos até a altura dos olhos do agressor. O olhar de repulsa e ódio quase penetraram os olhos verdes do jovem. Sem proferir uma palavra, o rei enlaçou a cintura delicada dele, pressionando-o fortemente contra si. Deu um leve sorriso sarcástico e disse com voz rouca, próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Veremos o que meu santo gostavas neste corpo vulgar!" – desceu a mão adornada de anéis pela parte de trás do rapaz até inseri-la sob sua calça. Mu resistia tentando desvencilhar-se daqueles braços agressivos, mas a força do homem era maior do que a sua.Ouviam-se risos extasiados ao redor. Rei Hades mantinha o sorriso tétrico enquanto ia com os dedos de encontro à parte mais íntima de Mu. A região que somente Shaka havia possuído. Divertia-se com a expressão aterrorizada do jovem e não se contentando com esta primeira parte do espetáculo, invadiu-lhe, sob um baixo gemido de dor do rapaz. Satisfeito da cena, logo retirou a mão jogando-o bruscamente de volta ao chão.

"Como eu pensava. És um corpo impuro e vadio."

Fora uma ação desnecessária, executada mais sob a intenção de humilhá-lo do que verificar algo de fato. Assim era Hades, a maldade e falta de escrúpulos emanavam de si freqüentemente.

"Desgraçado..."- fora a única palavra que Mu conseguiu proferir desde que adentrara o castelo. Ainda assim ela saiu como um murmúrio entre os dentes cerrados.

"Agora, digas-me ser vão, achaste que ficarias impune?"- questionou, chutando-o de leve.

Um dos guardas já desembainhou a espada, pronto a executar imediatamente qualquer ordem do rei. O jovem Sir apenas o olhava aturdido e pegou-se a pensar que talvez Rei Hades tivesse razão, ele não passava de um ser impuro que manchara e acabara com a vida do homem que amava. Shaka não o merecia...

O monarca fez um sinal coibitivo ao soldado.

"Guarde tua espada, a morte o purificaria. Se não fostes por Shaka e fostes por qualquer outro, eu permitiria a purificação. Mas, aquele indiano custara-me muito caro, mais do que qualquer riqueza!"

O "grande" rei jamais assumiria, nem a si mesmo, que o valor imensurável de Shaka na realidade, estava apenas na paixão (e obsessão) que detinha por ele, antes mesmo de tornar-se rei.

O homem guardou a espada novamente e deu um passo para trás com reverência. Mu já não se importava com o que poderia lhe acontecer. Apenas uma coisa passava em sua mente, além da repetitiva cena dos vitrais estilhaçando-se: a concretização do mau pressentimento que tivera em seu quarto nos braços de seu amado. Parecia inevitável assumir que tal momento chegara.

E o que fizera-se de Shaka, senão estar de fato morto? Era a resposta mais plausível e triste a si mesmo, mas que estranhamente algo em seu coração não deixava essa verdade tornar-se uma certeza.

Rei Hades continuou com ar ameaçador e dirigiu-se a ele de forma abrasiva:

"Deves saber que o pecado contra a igreja és pago com a purificação pela dor ou pela morte. Mas, tua ocorrência não é de purificação e sim de penitência, ou pior ainda, castigo!" – o jovem Mu lançou um olhar de pouco caso àquelas palavras. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos e conclusões, o que deixou o rei ainda mais furioso, fazendo-o segurá-lo com ira pelo pescoço.

"Por que não dizes nada? Não pedirás clemência?" – o rapaz ainda assim não lhe respondeu e talvez nem conseguiria se tentasse. Hades abrandou a voz e a mão que o apertava, mas mantendo-se malévolo – "Como quiseres, vadio... Levem-no aos domínios de Mestre Lune!" – ordenou aos ex-sentinelas de Sir Aiacos, soltando-o e rumando impaciente, aos seus aposentos.

Um deles, talvez compadecido de Mu, argumentou receoso para Rei Hades que se retirava após a ordem.

"Mas, majestade... Mestre Lune és o Senhor das Artes Ocultas! Lidas com magia e... o demônio!"

O soberano ouvindo-o deu-se o trabalho de voltar para responder-lhe, áspero.

"Não lhe foi dada a permissão de questionar, servo! Além disto, o que mais este ser mereceria a não ser amaldiçoado? Nas mãos de Mestre Lune terás o que mereces!" – o soldado estremeceu.

"Claro, majestade. Perdoe-me." – reverenciou-o e deteve Mu pelos braços.

E o jovem Sir deixou-se ser arrastado, sem reação, totalmente anestesiado pelo cansaço, tristeza e dor.

**..::oOo::..**

O jovem feiticeiro Lune ficara muito satisfeito em ter a presença de "carne nova" em seu antro. Havia muito, não punha suas artes obscuras em prática e um serviço encomendado pelo rei costumava-lhe ser uma honra. Mestre Lune admirava Hades, mesmo em épocas de ainda reles usurpador. Puniria, amaldiçoaria e destruiria Mu com todo o prazer, se esta era a vontade de seu senhor.

Ele tinha o poder do demônio. Nem todas as bruxas que foram vistas queimadas pelo bispo exilado, teriam juntas o seu poder. Se é que a maioria delas fossem bruxas (ou bruxos) de verdade e não pessoas inocentes condenadas à morte injustamente. Lune era um feiticeiro verdadeiro. E escapou da fogueira quando o rei herege subiu ao poder e prometeu omitir sua existência em troca de favores secretos. Vivia em barganha com o monarca.

Sir Mu tinha certo conhecimento dele, pois antigamente ouvira muito falar do paladino negro que assolava clãs inteiros. Era autor das mais terríveis maldições, silenciosas, sutis, mas altamente cruéis de dentro para fora. O jovem Sir na verdade, achava que Lune já estivera morto pela igreja há tempos e estremeceu-se ao deparar com a figura pálida, de aparência quase cadavérica, sorrindo-lhe sarcasticamente.

O amado de Shaka fora deitado à força em uma pedra lisa e retangular. Sob resistência mais instintiva que de força de vontade, segurava os braços finos e frios do mestre, afastando-os de si.

"De nada adianta resistir, garoto! Chegara até aqui e suportará as conseqüências! Jamais negarei a ordem de meu Senhor!" - a voz do homem de cabelos brancos fora imperativa, pois Mu logo em seguida largou seu corpo pesadamente sobre a pedra. Talvez este tenha sido o início do feitiço.

Com as costas nuas na superfície fria sentiu seu corpo estremecer-se. Parecia que congelaria e passou a enxergar fumaças sobre si. Fumaças coloridas e em abundância suficiente para dificultar-lhe a respiração. Passou a ouvir frases efusivas entoadas por Mestre Lune em dialeto desconhecido.

Os vapores estranhos dançavam sobre si e vez ou outra ouvia frases em idioma que entendia. Dentre estas frases, retia algo como "...ficarás preso na torre para sempre...", "...jamais poderás olhar por sua janela..." e " o espelho de cristal azul quebrarás em maldição...Tu morrerás..."

No limiar de sua compreensão, sentiu que deveria guardar essas poucas informações, pois em minutos, o cântico maldito esvaía-se junto de sua consciência.

**..::oOo::..**

"_And moving through a mirror clear_

_That hangs before her all the year,_

_Shadows of the world appear._

_There she sees the highway near_

_Winding down to Camelot;_

_And sometimes thro' the mirror blue_

_The knights come riding two and two._

_She hath no loyal knight and true,_

_The Lady Of Shalott"._

A voz familiar soou agradável aos seus ouvidos.

"Venhas querido Mu, estava lhe esperando!"

Um caminho imerso em uma constelação de luzes alaranjadas abriu-se à sua frente. Velas. Brancas e de todos os tamanhos desenhavam com sua incidência a silhueta de quem lhe trazia paz.

"Por que demoras tanto, meu amado?" – de repente tudo tornou-se muito claro e pôde enfim, vê-lo. A batina azul-da-Prússia bordada em branco nas bainhas, o crucifixo de ouro reluzente com seu rico rubi nele adornado, os cabelos dourados, longos e belos.

"Shaka!"- sorriu indo ao seu encontro. Acelerava os passos para alcançá-lo o mais depressa possível. Quando ainda se fazia distante, passou a correr, pois o corredor de luzes mostrava-se infinito sob sua ansiedade. E quanto mais próximo dele, parecia estar estranhamente mais longe. De repente, o belo sorriso de seu santo ficou tão perto que poderia tocá-lo. E o fez... mas, não conseguiu. A expressão do louro mudou, parecia preocupado por ele.

"Mu?"

"Shaka!"- esticou ainda mais as mãos tentando alcançá-lo até que a imagem do noviço desapareceu lentamente, como se fosse tragado pela claridade aterradora. Chamou-o com todas suas forças novamente, como no dia da igreja.

"Shaka!"- mas, sua voz saiu falhada e sentiu-se cair ofegante de uma pequena altura sobre uma superfície felpuda.

A primeira coisa para qual Mu reparou quando seus olhos abriram-se e sua visão tornou-se nítida, foi ao que estava vestindo. Eram vestes extremamente luxuosas. Tocou a calça clara e o paletó bordô, usava luvas brancas. Uma pedra preciosa fixada em um broche prendia o colarinho de babados e rendas que caíam-lhe sobre o peito e seu cabelo malva e longo era cuidadosamente preso por uma fita de seda, em baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Ergueu em seguida, seu olhar para o ambiente em que se encontrava. Era um quarto amplo, qual nunca estivera antes e também tão luxuoso quanto as roupas que o vestia. Observou a cama enorme da qual caíra durante o sonho, coberta de seda, as mesas e cômodas decoradas com castiçais e porcelanas finas, estantes completas de livros, ricas tapeçarias, peças em ouro e uma larga janela, que do local em que estava sentado conseguiria contemplar apenas o céu azul do lado de fora. Percorria seus olhos pela sala, confuso e perdido quando deteve-se à uma peça em especial fixada em uma das paredes. Um objeto de cristal, plano e circular que refletia imagens sob um brilho azulado.

"_But in her web she still delights_

_To weave the mirror's magic sights,_

_For often thro' the silent nights_

_A funeral, with plumes and lights_

_And music, went to Camelot;_

_Or when the moon was overhead,_

_Came two young lovers lately wed._

_"I am half sick of shadows," said_

_The Lady Of Shalott."_

"O Espelho de Cristal Azul..." – sussurrou incrédulo e em um instante sabia onde estava, o que fez tudo vir à tona: Shaka, a captura, o incêndio na igreja, a humilhação de Rei Hades... a maldição! Suas mãos crisparam-se sobre os tufos do tapete, seus olhos comprimiram-se com força e uma avassaladora onda de dor e raiva tomou conta de seu corpo. Este vigor negativo e repentino o fez erguer-se imediatamente em um impulso agressivo e investir contra os primeiros objetos que se encontravam à sua frente. Com movimentos violentos, passou a destruí-los entre gritos de desespero. E ira. A descarga de suas emoções teria relação direta à inesperada passividade ante o Rei. O desgosto e ódio pareciam ter sido acumulados até aquele momento em que, como comportas de um dique, abriram-se de repente e começaram a jorrar.

Quem o visse ali, acreditaria que Mu jamais seria capaz de parar, suas mãos já cobriam-se de ferimentos pela agressividade dirigida à praticamente todos os objetos da cela, mas continuava. Ele lembrava-se de que estava preso nela para sempre e a destruía. Lembrava-se de Shaka e chorava. Lembrava-se de seu sofrimento e queria morrer. Acreditava que seu desespero jamais acabaria.

"Se eu fosse tu, apenas tomaria cuidado em não quebrar o espelho..." – advertiu-lhe calmamente, um homem louro de cabelos curtos e sobrancelhas grossas de um canto quase invisível da câmara. Até então, Mu não se dera conta de outra presença ali e ainda sob a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo, precipitou-se agressivo para cima do homem. Gritava ao sabor de suas incontidas emoções.

"Por que? Me digas, por que?" – pressionava os punhos do outro com uma força que ele mesmo desconhecia - "Teríamos sido tão felizes! Como tudo pôde acabar... e sem ao menos, o nosso consentimento?"- o olhar de Mu parecia indecifrável.

O homem não era do tipo paciente e investiu um pouco mais de força sobre o próprio braço, desta forma desvencilhando-se do jovem e deixando-o cair ao chão. De repente, Mu pareceu aquietar-se.

"Eu o amava tanto..." – murmurou melancolicamente, mirando o chão.

"Ouças, homens sentimentais para mim são seres fracos e eu, Radhamantys Wyvern não suporto os fracos! Por isso, já me vou."- retirou de uma bolsa de couro acoplada ao cinto da bainha, uma grande chave e dirigiu-se à pesada porta de ferro da sala. Continuou, sem olhá-lo e encaixando a chave na fechadura.

"Meu dever aqui é apenas vigiá-lo de vez em quando e dar-lhe suporte. Recebo ordens superiores para mantê-lo em conforto e luxo, pois é assim deves ser visto pelos outros habitantes do reino: como a lenda do "Lorde da Torre", o que fora confinado por ser o único a desafiares o rei. O Lorde que terá tudo o que queres menos o que de fato necessitas!"- o homem riu em seguida e passou rapidamente o olhar sobre os objetos destruídos ao chão. Abriu a porta de ferro, forçando-a para dentro e fez uma última pergunta, quase irônica, antes de sair.- "E... há algo que precises que eu lhe traga amanhã?"

Mu sentiu o tom de deboche. Ele havia destruído toda a cela. Mas, após aquela explosão passageira, o jovem pôde pensar mais racionalmente. Jamais esqueceria seu amado Shaka e seu coração, mesmo de forma muito tênue dizia-lhe que talvez ele ainda vivesse. Respirou fundo.

"Velas. Traga-me velas brancas, por favor." – respondeu-lhe com a voz tranqüila apesar de triste. Ele rezaria. Era isso que Shaka lhe ensinara, mesmo findada toda a esperança nunca deveria esquecer-se de Deus. E jamais entregar-se. Se o indiano estivesse vendo-o naquele momento, não gostaria da desistência de Mu, entregando-se ao destino incerto.

Uma vez, logo que conheceu o amor de Mu e também viu-se apaixonado por ele, Shaka decidiu que não mais seria de Rei Hades por vontade própria e passou a tentar viver sua felicidade com o jovem Sir. E sempre dizia a ele:

"Tu fazes teu destino. De um jeito ou de outro, Deus te assistes e intercede por ti se tua intenção segue o bem. Mesmo que demores, virás". Eram as palavras da esperança de Shaka.

O que quer que tenha acontecido ao seu amado, Mu seria forte por ele. Era um ser humano comum, mas agüentaria o que lhe fosse conferido em maldição ou destino, apenas para que Shaka, se o estivesse assistindo, sorrisse. Ainda que ele mesmo não pudesse ver seu sorriso.

E as velas seriam como as de seu sonho: iluminariam seu caminho até Shaka.

**..::oOo::..**

"_A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,_

_He rode between the barley sheaves,_

_The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,_

_And flamed upon the brazen greaves_

_Of bold Sir Lancelot._

_A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd_

_To a lady in his shield,_

_That sparkled on the yellow field,_

_Beside remote Shalott."_

Os primeiros dias em clausura não lhe pareceram tão longos. Sua esperança estava renovada e grande parte dela devia-se às suas orações diárias. Sir Mu, detentor do dom da arte decidiu ocupar seu tempo com a confecção de um presente. Um presente dedicado à Shaka. Era uma manta de seda que ele bordava dia e noite e depois costuraria para fazer uma rede. O tecido era amplo e o trabalho nele, extremamente minucioso.

Mu postava-se diariamente diante do Espelho Azul, onde era a única forma de ver o reino e as coisas que aconteciam, mesmo em um plano distante através da janela. O espelho era fixado de frente a esta janela e o rapaz sentava-se em sua cadeira de costas para ela. Não poderia jamais olhá-la diretamente. Assistia as esparsas cenas que ocorriam ao longe e ao que lhe chamava a atenção bordava simbolicamente em linhas coloridas na rede. Via desde batizados a funerais. Casamentos e batalhas. Alegrias e sofrimentos. E o que mais poderiam acontecer às margens do Rio Tamisa. Esta era sua ingrata rotina, rezar e bordar. Vivia em luxo e conforto, mas de que adiantava se privada sua liberdade? Enquanto isso, os meses passavam-se devagar, ao contrário de sua fama que se espalhara rapidamente por inúmeros reinos. O Lorde da Torre. Poucos acreditavam que ele existira, pois ninguém tinha o conhecimento de seu nome e nem ao menos de quem se tratava. Mas, viam a grande torre da pequena ilha Terra Libra no meio do rio e ouviam a lenda.

Mu sabendo pelo fidalgo Radhamantys da propagação de seu mito, inevitavelmente deixava-se imaginar que se Shaka estivesse vivo, poderia vir ao seu resgate. O pobre rapaz cultivava todo tipo de hipótese e esperança para novamente encontrar sua felicidade.

Porém, o tempo lhe fora mais cruel que Rei Hades e Lune juntos. A ausência de seu amado e o confinamento, dois dos principais atributos de sua maldição, fizeram-no trair, muitas vezes suas próprias convicções. Decorreram-se muitos meses desde que Sir Mu fora trancafiado na torre e neste intervalo, um sem número de vezes considerou-se um covarde por não atribuir coragem a si e olhar diretamente pela janela ou quebrar o espelho, findando de uma vez o seu sofrimento. Ele sabia, a maldição só se acabaria com sua morte, por isso também, às vezes considerava ao contrário, que seria de fato um covarde se o fizesse. A confusão, a solidão e principalmente a saudade subtraiam-lhe a sanidade pouco a pouco.

Passou a conversar consigo mesmo e logo, com um inexistente Shaka. Pegava-se dialogando sozinho, afundando-se em seu trabalho complicado da rede. Havia dias em que bordava sem cessar, até a exaustão, até ferir os dedos. Acreditava que as imagens do espelho passaram a lhe enganar. Via seus amigos do outro lado do rio, via Shaka. Talvez alucinações, talvez realidade.

"_She left the web, she left the loom,_

_She made three paces thro' the room,_

_She saw the water-lily bloom,_

_She saw the helmet and the plume,_

_She looked down to Camelot._

_Out flew the web and floated wide;_

_The mirror cracked from side to side;_

_"The curse is come upon me," cried_

_The Lady of Shalott"_

E mais de dois anos passaram-se e jamais se esquecera dele. Dois anos de esperança e sofrimento. Olhou-se no espelho azulado, era a primeira vez que via a si mesmo depois de tanto tempo e achou-se envelhecido. O que fizera de sua vida? O que fizeram de sua vida? E Mu já estava muito cansado, não poderia mais continuar...

Recostou-se no parapeito da janela, olhou para a margem oposta do rio. Respirou fundo e observou o grupo de homens reunindo-se ali. Era final de tarde e estavam montando o acampamento para passar a noite, onde trabalhavam felizes e cantavam, mas ele não bordaria aquela cena. Acabara de olhar diretamente para o reino através da janela. Ouviu algo se estilhaçando atrás de si. Cacos tilintantes caíram ao chão, era o Espelho de Cristal Azul anunciando finalmente sua maldição. Mu continuou à janela, com a seda bordada em suas mãos e sentiu algo familiar entre aquelas pessoas, mas não conseguia identificar. Decidiu ir até lá e confeccionou com empenho e rapidez uma longa corda de tecidos para descer pela janela. Agora corria contra o tempo, pois já sentia suas forças diminuírem.

Com algum esforço chegou aos jardins da ilha deslizando pelos panos. Levara consigo apenas a rede bordada. O presente de Shaka.

Sir Mu aproximou-se do rio e andou pela extensão da margem, sentindo as marolas frias tocarem-lhe os pés nus. Caminhou lentamente até o local onde Radhamantys guardava seus barcos. Escolheu um deles para prepará-lo como seu leito de morte, ele finalmente se entregaria. Recolheu tocos de velas armazenados em seu interior, acendeu-as na proa. Recolheu flores do jardim, decorou o pequeno convés. Com uma peça de metal talhou no casco de madeira, em letras grandes e legíveis: _Lorde da Torre- Sir Mu Tarah_. Fez questão de por o próprio nome. Fazia questão de ser reconhecido. Desamarrou a corda que prendia a embarcação, adentrou-a, cobriu-se com a seda bordada e começou a remar pelo curso do rio. Seu destino inicialmente seria a outra margem, mas agora já não fazia questão.

"Desculpe-me, Shaka... Tentei até onde pude, sou um covarde..." – suas lágrimas desciam uma a uma, silenciosas, doloridas.

"_And down the river's dim expanse_

_Like some bold seer in a trance,_

_Seeing all his own mischance -_

_With a glassy countenance_

_Did she look to Camelot._

_And at the closing of the day_

_She loosed the chain and down she lay;_

_The broad stream bore her far away,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

O corpo de Mu enfraqueceu-se e suas mãos soltaram o remo às águas escuras. Não mais conseguia entoar o cântico que proferia em voz baixa desde a primeira remada. Sentou-se no convés e assistiu a paisagem já escurecida pela noite passando lentamente pelos seus olhos, árvores secas, animais que nadavam ligeiros pela superfície, luzes das aldeias... Sentia frio. O barco navegou sem pressa durante toda a noite e o jovem apesar de imóvel quase o tempo todo, ainda vivia. Era estranho, mas vivia. Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam e o leito móvel de Mu alcançara a margem oposta. Sem ele remar até lá, sem ele desejar isso.

O pequeno barco ficou algumas horas encalhado sobre a fina areia da margem e o sol esquentou o corpo quase frio do jovem Sir, que mais tarde pôde com certa dificuldade se sentar. Ficou observando o acampamento próximo à floresta. Segundo a maldição de Mestre Lune já passara a hora de estar morto. Observou as próprias mãos: tinham cor. Suspirou e ouviu um homem aproximar-se.

"Estás bem, meu bom rapaz?" - perguntou-lhe puxando o barco. Quando o casco aproximou-se de si pôde ler a identificação. A expressão do homem mudou. Surpreso, chamou outros colegas aldeões, que vieram imediatamente conhecer o lendário "Lorde da Torre". Mu sentiu-se atordoado com as incontáveis perguntas feitas por aqueles homens. Não estava em condições de responder a nenhuma delas. O aldeão ajudou-lhe a sair do barco e Mu caminhou com dificuldade sobre a areia molhada. Chamavam cada vez mais curiosos para perto de si e um deles, alto e corpulento, parecia realmente ansioso com sua presença.

"Estou lhe dizendo Sir Cherenzig! Não minto. És o que pude ler na proa..."- o homem robusto abria caminho até o barco entre as pessoas e murmurinhos. O outro o seguia.

"Com vossas licenças, dêem-nos passagem..."

"Aqui estás, capitão... Eis ele..."- apontou para Mu, que lutava para manter-se em pé, apoiado ao homem desconhecido que o resgatara do barco. O jovem capitão ficou estático. Sentiu seus músculos retesarem e uma onda gelada percorrer-lhe a espinha. O mesmo aconteceu a Sir Mu ao vê-lo em sua frente, apesar de ter levado algum tempo até reconhecê-lo. Estava diferente, vestido em roupas de couro e veludo, os cabelos ainda mais louros, presos em uma longa trança. A pele talvez, um pouco mais escura pelo sol. Trazia na bainha uma espada. Shaka.

O primeiro impulso de Mu foi o de dar passos cambaleantes até ele. E o de Shaka foi de tomá-lo nos braços e chorar. Ficaria tudo silencioso às margens do rio, não fosse o choro, que era o clamor de seu coração. Shaka chorara como jamais o fizera antes e segurava Mu entre seus braços trêmulos tão firmemente que parecia querer impedir alguém ou algo de arrancá-lo deles novamente. Seus soluços ecoavam.

"_Under tower and balcony,_

_By garden-wall and gallery,_

_A gleaming shape she floated by,_

_Dead-pale between the houses high,_

_Silent into Camelot._

_Out upon the wharfs they came,_

_Knight and burgher, lord and dame,_

_And round the prow they read her name,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

Mu compartilhava da mesma grande emoção, porém não chorava. Talvez suas lágrimas tivessem secado de tanto derramá-las sob a prisão da torre e agora seu coração compensava a falta delas com batidas fortes e rápidas, como ele quase não conseguia suportar. O jovem acomodava-se ao colo quente de Shaka, que aos poucos parava de chorar. Olhou para o rosto emocionado e molhado do louro com saudade. Era sua vez de enxugar-lhe as lágrimas. Com a ponta da manta de seda tocou-lhe delicadamente os olhos e desceu com carinho secando sua face. O louro o olhava como se ainda não acreditasse. Mu também. Continuou percorrendo com a seda delicada até os braços dele e notou as cicatrizes. Amplas marcas de queimadura pelos dois braços, e mãos. Tocou-as levemente e beijou-as. Olhou em seguida para seu peito meio descoberto pelo colete de couro e viu parte de outra cicatriz, a feita pela espada de Sir Aiacos. Abraçou-o.

"Pensei que estivestes morto!"- coincidentemente os dois disseram a mesma frase ao mesmo tempo. Entreolharam-se e sorriram. Shaka estendeu seu sorriso ao parceiro de cruzadas, o amigo Aldebaran que lhe retribuiu largamente e tocando-lhe o ombro:

"Eu não lhe disse que um dia o encontraríamos, Sir Cherenzig¹?"

O louro lhe assentiu com emoção, voltando seus olhos ao amado.

"Sir? Tornara-se Sir?" – Mu perguntou-lhe com um brilho nos olhos e ainda aninhado em seus braços.

"Sim... Vistes? Eu consegui..."- mais algumas lágrimas fugiram-lhe.

" E este nome..." – trouxe a longa trança loira para perto de si. Shaka respirou fundo para responder-lhe.

"Tive de mudá-lo para livrar-me da perseguição do Rei. Tornei-me um desertor anônimo até passar a pertencer à ordem dos Templários. Com nova alcunha e feitos em nome da igreja logo fui nomeado Sir... Um Sir, meu amor... Como tu!" – Mu esboçava um riso, mesmo ainda um tanto fraco para fazê-lo.- "Eu lhe procurei em todos os lugares, assim que consegui escapar do templo em chamas por uma das janelas. Eu jamais desistiria... E depois, tinha de encontrá-lo para contar-lhe que tornei-me Sir... Nunca Mu, eu imaginei que tu pudesses ser o Lorde da Torre..." – intensificou o abraço sentindo o característico perfume de alfazema em seus cabelos. Saudades...

"Desculpe-me... Shaka..."- pediu o jovem, murmurando em seu colo.

"Pelo o quê?..."

"Por causar-lhe dor..."- tocou as cicatrizes delicadamente.- "...e por tanto sofrimento inútil..."

"Sofrimento inútil? Como... Tu estás aqui comigo, Mu..."- sua voz ainda saiu embargada.

"Irei morrer, Shaka... Fui amaldiçoado por Mestre Lune... Sabes, eu nem imaginava que ele ainda estivesse vivo quando o vi..."- fechou os olhos em visível cansaço e pesar em dar-lhe aquela notícia. Shaka esboçou um riso acariciando sua face.

"Claro que não vais morrer, querido Mu. Nós, deste clã templário levamos o feiticeiro Lune à fogueira... Seus feitos perderam o poder com sua morte!" – respondeu-lhe aparentemente tranqüilo, apenas pensando no que aquele maldito Rei Hades teve coragem de fazer. Amaldiçoá-lo por ciúmes... Shaka até então, não tinha conhecimento da maldição. Uma pequena raiva despontou em seu coração, mas logo tratou de dissipá-la, Mu estava com ele agora. Quem sabe um dia pudesse se vingar...

"Mas...o espelho quebrou-se quando olhei para cá diretamente através da janela... Exatamente como dizia a..."

"Confies em mim..."- o louro silenciou-o e segurou sua face, como sempre fazia, fixando o olhar nele para transmitir-lhe confiança.- "Apesar de eu ter sido um pecador contra a igreja no passado, sempre tive a certeza de que jamais Deus me castigaria. Não com sua morte, Mu... Por que eu amo...E aprendi que o amor é a lei maior..."

Nunca em anos aqueles dois padecidos homens sentiram-se tão felizes. Mu se encontrava muito fraco, mas o sorriso não deixava de transparecer em seu alvo rosto. Shaka cobriu-o melhor com a manta de seda em que Mu viera como um presente dos céus embrulhado e ergueu-o em seus braços. Carregou-o dirigindo-se rumo à sua tenda.

"Cuidarei de ti, meu amor. E agora tenho certeza, serás para sempre..." - contemplou o rosto delicado e os olhos já cerrados. Beijou-lhe os lábios entreabertos e pálidos. Como sentira falta deles!

"_Who is this? And what is here?_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they crossed themselves for fear,_

_All the knights at Camelot;_

_But Lancelot mused a little space_

_He said, "She has a lovely face;_

_God in his mercy lend her grace,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

Rei Hades continuava no poder. E continuaria ainda por muito tempo... Mas, isto não importava, pois tudo que Sir Shaka e Sir Mu desejavam já estava ali. Agora eles tinham outros poderes e outros aliados, como Aldebaran.

O sol despontava ao alto do meio-dia, e eles ainda eram jovens...

**FIM**

**Avalokiteshvara** (em tibetano: Cherenzig) é o bodhisattva que representa a suprema compaixão de todos os budas. Um bodisatva é aquele que está adiantado ou pronto para alcançar o estado de Buda, contudo faz voto de só alcançá-lo plenamente quando nenhum ser estiver no samsara. [Fonte: Wikipédia

**N/A:** Shaka escolheu usar o nome em tibetano do Buda em homenagem a Mu. "Tarah", o sobrenome que escolhi para o ariano tem o mesmo significado, pois é um dos muitos nomes deste bodhisattva. Mesmo, Shaka sendo cristão nesta fic escolheu este codinome pq Mu o tinha.

Bom, gente tá aí a segunda e última parte desta fic (que detalhe: era pra ser One-shot...). Ela ficou meio compactada, mas acho que desenvolvi a história em cima do poema do jeito q eu esperava.

Numa próxima fic Shaka x Mu, pretendo fazer o Mu menos frágil e mais "ariano", mas não a ponto de tornar-se Seme do Shaka. Eu gosto dele Uke, hehe

E por fim quero agradecer aos reviews maravilhosos que recebi por essa primeira fic, à grande artista Gamma Arietis no Mesarthim, à minha querida argentina Mussha, à minha parceirinha de comunidade, fofíssima Kashamumi-kun, ao fidalgo Saga de pijama e à simpática mfm2885. Muito obrigada pelo apoio!!

Espero que possam acompanhar minha segunda fic, que será de um casal de bronze: Hyoga & Shun. Beijos e até a próxima!!


End file.
